Recuerdos sobre un pirata inglés
by Marietalia
Summary: Un ex-pirata inglés, un Francés pervertido, un tsundere envidioso y un libro de hechizos malvados ¿Qué creéis que pasará? FrUk y otras parejas que se me vallan ocurriendo.
1. Chapter 1

Inglaterra sonrió mientras empujaba a Francia. Este se quedó tirado en el suelo, estaba demasiado agotado como para levantarse y el continuo vaivén del barco le mareaba. Por un momento deseó tener la capacidad de su amigo español para aguantar el tortuoso movimiento de los barcos. En otro momento no se estaría mareando tanto, pero estaba malherido, en un barco enemigo, en medio de una tormenta y, para rematarlo, el estúpido caballerito inglés. Arthur lo miraba con algo de burlesca compasión en la mirada. Agarró a Francis por el cuello de la sucia camisa que en su día fue blanca y lo arrastró hasta la cama del lujoso camarote su lujoso camarote. Con un nuevo empujón el francés acabó boca arriba en el lecho. En milisegundos el de los ojos esmeraldas estaba encima de él sonriendo de forma un tanto inquietante.

FRANCE PVO

Le sostuve la mirada al caballerito mientras el sonreía de manera que da a entender sus intenciones sobre mí ¡Y yo soy el pervertido! Intento sonreír desafiante, pero me lo impiden sus labios. Intento quejarme, pero no puedo hablar y el dolor me impide empujarlo. Para cuando me doy cuenta, ya me ha esposado con unos pesados grilletes a la cabecera de la cama. Intento soltarme pero solo consigo hacerme daño en las muñecas. Inglaterra se ríe ante mis inútiles esfuerzos. Así que paso a la táctica de ganar tiempo.

+Anglaterre, mon cher, ¿No se supone que me odias?+Me preguntó la verdad es que es algo que me intriga

+Claro que odio tu manera de ser and all that shit, pero me pones caliente+ La respuesta me desconcierta, y debe de notárseme en la cara porque añade+ ¡No es mi culpa, estás bueno y no paras de hablar con ese fucking Accent…!

A pesar de mi comprometida situación me permití sonreír al ver a mon petit Anglaterre completamente rojo evitando mirarme a la cara. Se le ve realmente adorable, como cuando éramos unos críos. Al ver mi sonrisa hizo un mohín para, seguidamente, volver a su actitud de capitán-pirata-pervertido.

+¡Y a ti que mierda te importe eso?¿Eh?+ Me preguntó cogiéndome del cuello de la camisa y sacudiéndome. Inmediatamente después sus instintos le pudieron y me besó lo más profundamente que le permitió mi mandíbula cerrada.+ ¿Con qué esas tenemos?

Comenzó a acariciarme sin parar los besos. Y, queráis que no, soy el país del amor, así que terminé por ceder a sus besos y ¡Gracias a Dios que lo hice! Se sentía como en el paraíso.

Poco a poco sus caricias fueron profundizándose hasta el punto en que comenzó a masturbarme. Aquello hizo que me empalmara, sobre todo cuando note que él también lo estaba. En una de estas rozó mi herida, ante lo cual no pude reprimir un quejido de dolor.

+Oye, Frog ¿Are you alright? + Preguntó con gesto preocupado.

+Je suis bien mon cher+ susurré+Pero intenta ser más suave la próxima vez.

Él asiente y me dejó descansar mientras se preparaba a si mismo. Primero introdujo sus dedos de uno en uno en su ano, intentando no dañarse mucho mientras que agranda su entrada para que lo pudiese penetrar mejor. Era un espectáculo excitante, me puse tan duro que comenzó a doler. Necesitaba que se encargase de mi miembro lo antes posible.

Por suerte, Dios (O quizás el diablo) me oyó e Inglaterra comenzó a auto-penetrarse haciendo me gritar de placer. En pocos minutos ya a conseguido que ambos lleguemos a nuestro límite.

+Anglaterre!

+France!

NORMAL PVO

+Ehy! Frog! What the hell are you laughing about? (¿De qué mierda te estás riendo?)

+Rien, mon cher. Solo recordé algo que me hizo sonreir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Si quieren que continúe está historia, o que añada algún personaje/pareja intentaré hacerlo . Recuerden: un fic con reviews es un fic feliz**

**Arthur PVO:**

La reunión no se acababa nunca. Todos los países peleando y, en general, armando escándalo. Era por eso por lo que Arthur odiaba las reuniones. Todo el mundo intentaba dejar claro que no tenían la culpa de nada, a la vez que culpaban al resto del mundo.

Por si no tuviera bastante ya, ese francés depravado no paraba de mirarme y reírse. No podía aguantarlo cuando le daba por hacer eso.

+Hey, Frog!What the hell are you laughting about?+le espeté. A ver que me contesta.

+Rien, mon chér. Solo que recordé algo que me hizo sonreír.

Definitivamente lo mataré un día de estos. En toda la reunión no pude concentrarme pensando en que mierda le habría hecho reír. Al cabo de dos horas de inútiles reuniones sin poder concentrarme me rendí.

+Me voy+ dije recogiendo mis cosas.

+¡Todo el mundo en su sitio!¡La reunión no ha terminado!+Me gritó un Suizo muy cabreado

+Vash, mon chér, creo que mon petit Arthur no se encuentra bien, no ha estado prestando mucha atención a la reunión, creo que será mejor dejar que se vaya y descanse+ Por un momento pensé hacerle un monumento a l gabacho, pero entonces añadió+ Creo que será mejor que lo acompañe.

Adiós a relajarme y descansar. No sé que mierdas tiene en la cabeza ese gilipoyas pero estoy seguro de que es una blasfemia contra la decencia. Aún así me obligo a asentir y dejar que me acompañé hasta mi casa.

+Ya me has acompañado hasta aquí, ¿Qué más quieres?+ Dije de muy mala hostia.

+Mon chér, ¿No pone nada en tu manual de caballeritos sobre invitar a alguien que te ha ayudado a un té, o al menos entrar en la casa y descansar?+ Me preguntó con una sonrisa irónica. No hace falta responder. Puede que no halla manuales para "caballeritos" pero las normas de educación hay que cumplirlas.

+Señor Bonnefoi, ¿Querría pasar ami humilde hogar y descansar un rato?+Mascullé entre dientes.

+¡Por supuesto, mon chér!+ Dijo con un tono tan alegre y cantarín que no puedo enfadarme con él.

Una vez dentro le ofrecí un té, cosa que no rechazó. Eso explica por qué estabamos en la mesa de mi salón hablando de los viejos tiempos y demás estupideces. Hasta ahora no ha pasado nada. Es extraño. Francis siempre salta sobre mí en cuanto le abro la puerta de mi casa. Lo curioso es que estoy esperando impaciente a que lo haga. Cuando pasa una hora empiezo a impacientarme y a dar golpecitos en el suelo con la punta de los zapatos.

+¡Oh, Mon Dieu!¡Pero que tarde es!+Aquello me desconcertó aún más+Será mejor que vuelva a mi casa, si no, no habrá aviones a París.

Casi se me cae la taza al suelo. Se iba…¿Sin más?¿Sin violarme contra el sofá?¿Sin hacerme ver el cielo?¿SIN MÁS?¡NO! Si el no quería ser el que diese el primer paso (consistente en violarme and all that shit) lo daría yo.

+Francis, creo que no vas acoger ese avión.

+¿No?¿Tan tarde es?+¿Cómo es que alguien tan pervertido puede ser tan inocente?

+No me estás entendiendo+Sonreí malvadamente. Él tragó saliva asustado.

+¿Anglaterre….?+Le callé con un beso antes de que pudiera decir nada.

Abrí su camisa y me tiré encima suya. No quería separarme pero tenía que respirar. Me hizo gracia ver la sorpresa en sus ojos. No quería que hiciera ninguna broma ni nada así que me busqué la manera de callarle.

+Ah..An…¡Anglatérremmmaawmmaaaah~!+Sus gemidos me excitaron aún más, cosa que no me ayudó a recuperar la respiración. Sobre todo cuando el Francés decidió vengarse de mi incursión a su regiones vitales.

+Aaaaaaaaaaa!+Grité de puro placer.

+Vaya, parece que le Big Ben está muy sensible hoy+Susurró con voz sensual en mi oído. Me sonrojé al máximo.

+France…do…n't …do…th…THAT!+ Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda MIERDA. ¿Por qué tuve que hacerlo? Ahora no me soltará ni de coña…Espera, ¿No era esto lo que quería? No,¿Qué quería entonces? Ir arriba.

La solución era tan fácil que me costó verla. Le tumbé de nuevo en el sofá y no le permití darle la vuelta a la situación por más que quiso. Llegó el momento en el que ninguno de los dos podía más. Ambos necesitábamos más que caricias y yo lo sabía muy bien. Mis labios bajaron hasta su cuello y de ahí, lentamente, se dirigieron a su objetivo dejando un rastro de saliva. Una vez delante de sus pantalones, le abrí la bragueta y baje los calzoncillos. No pude evitar una sonrisa pervertida cuando lo tuve delante. Comencé a lamerlo lenta y sensualmente, sin hacer caso a sus súplicas. Finalmente lo metí en mi boca y comencé a chupar y habría seguido toda mi vida de no ser por que se vino en mi boca y eso me recordó que tenía que seguir. Una vez tragué el semen, Comencé a prepararme a mí mismo. Se sentía extraño, llevaba siglos sin hacerlo yo mismo, (Francis siempre me prepara) pero seguí hasta que estuve listó. Cuando la sentí dentro estuve a punto de echarme atrás con eso de dominar a Francis. Dolía más que cuando lo hacía él pero aún así seguí.

No podía más, sentí que me venía cuando sonó el teléfono. Francia y yo nos miramos.

¿QUIÉN COÑO SE ATRVÍA A INTERRUMPIRNOS EN ESE MOMENTO?


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur soltó todos los insultos que podía mientras que cogía el telefono con toda la intención de tirarlo por la ventana, cuando vio el número. Tragó saliva espesamente.

+That fucking bastard!+Gritó mientras aceptaba la llamada+¿Qué mierda quieres gilipollas de las hamburguesas?

+_Parece que el viejo se ha levanto con el pié izquierdo de su siesta+_Ironizó el americano.+_Tenía que avisarte de que la siguiente reunión será el…¿Arthur?¿Pero que cojo…?_

Francia no esperó a que el inglés colgara para embestirlo salvajemente. Obviamente Arthur no pudo contener un gemido de placer y el americano no pudo evitar quedarse con cara de WTF?

**America's PVO:**

Mi cara al escuchar al viejo gimiendo debió de ser épica. Sencillamente me quedé en blanco. Bueno, no del todo, ya que en mi cabeza había una idea que opacaba a todas las demás: ¿QUÉ COJONES ESTABA HACIENDO INGLATERRA? En seguida quedó claro ya que pude oír perfectamente la voz del pervertido a través del teléfono. Yo seguía en estado de Shock completo cuando el francés se hizo con el control del teléfono:

+_¿Alfred ?Arthur no puede atenderte en estos momentos+_Casi podía verlo sonreír al otro lado de la línea+_Así que haznos el favor de llamar en otro momento. A ser posible mañana. Au revoir mon chér_~

Acato seguido me colgó. La verdad es que me costó lo mío salir de mi estado de WTF? Para pasar al de "no es para tanto". Al fin y al cabo, todos acabamos por pillar a nuestros padres "dándole al tema". Quizá el hecho de que ellos fuesen hombres (O el de que se supone que se odian a muerte) me impedía preveer esta clase de acontecimientos. Una vez puestos en orden mis pensamientos me permití gritar histéricamente por toda la casa hasta calmarme. Tardé otra media hora en darme cuenta de que me habían colgado sin más ¡Ni siquiera habían escuchado lo que tenía que decirles! El grandioso héroe (YO) decidió que las cosas no podían quedar así. Tenía que vengarme de algún modo. Se me ocurrió una idea tan brillante que podría iluminar todo el mundo. Incluía robots gigantes y luchadores hamburguesa, pero no pudo ser porque la última vez que se me ocurrió una idea de esas Obama me dijo que no debía usar mi creatividad para fines malvados. Así que pasé a un plan menos chachi pero bastante eficaz.

+¡Hello!¡The Hero Is Here!+Grité al entrar en el piso de Kiku.

+¡S-señor Alfred! No lo esperaba+Tartamudeó lanzando bien lejos el libro que había estado leyendo. Estaba completamente rojo y se veía muy lindo.

+¡Tengo algo que contarte~!+Dije con voz cantarina. Tras contarle lo sucedido se le quedó la misma cara que a mí. Pero él se recuperó enseguida.

+ Alfred- San, ¿Me está contando esto como venganza por que le colgaron?+Preguntó suspicazmente. Me quedé completamente de piedra al ver como me había calado.

+¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!¡PERO QUE COSAS DICES!¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!+Vale, no soy un genio de las improvisaciones, pero ¡Qué le voy a hacer!

Repentinamente vi el libro que había estado leyendo. Era uno de sus cómics. Me hizo gracia porque yo salí en la portada, así que lo cogí para leerlo. Kiku intentó impedirlo de mil formas, pero yo soy más alto y fuerte (y guapo) así que pude leerlo tranquilamente sin que Kiku alcanzara a quitármelo. Al cabo de un par de páginas me di cuenta de por qué no quería que lo leyese ¡Era una historia porno! Lo más interesante era que lo hacía con Kiku. Curiosamente no me avergonzó para nada. De hecho, me gustaba. Nunca había deseado hacer eso con nadie en especial, pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en hacer lo mismo que hacía en el libro.

+Vaya Kiku, no sabía que podías doblarte así.+ Dije mirándole a los ojos. El apartó la mirada bruscamente. Se sentía extraño verlo tan sonrojado. Repentinamente me dí cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos. Tras el forcejeo por el libro Kiku había quedado a cuatro patas encima de mí. Su rostro de color kepchu estaba a centímetros del mío. Sonreí mientras tiraba bien lejos el libro y apresaba sus labios con los míos. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, pero no me impidió profundizar el beso. Deslicé mis manos hasta sus caderas sensualmente.

+A-Alfred-san+ Suplicó él. Yo solamente sonreí y le callé con un beso. Intentó decir algo pero se ahogó entre sus gemidos. Kiku era un exagerado ¡Solo le estaba masturbando y ya estaba todo rojo y jadeante. Se veía podidamente excitante.

A los diez minutos me aburrí de que no hiciera nada, así que me bajé la cremallera de los pantalones y me la saqué (Todos sabéis alo que me refiero) y le "obligué" a estimularla. El japonés no podía resistir a mi sex-appeal así que en poco rato estaba suplicándome ayuda. Se le veía tan lindo con esa cara de ir a correrse de un momento a otro. Lo senté en mi regazo y comencé a prepararle lentamente. No quería arriesgarme a hacerle daño así que estuve utilizando mis dedos hasta que Kiku se quejó de que no podía más. Solo entonces lo penetré. La mejor sensación de mi vida. No sé como lo hice para aguantar sin correrme todo ese tiempo hasta que estuve dentro por completo. Por suerte El nipon tampoco aguanto mucho más.

**Norma PVO:**

Los dos llegaron al orgasmo a la vez gritando el nombre del otro.

+Oi, Frog ¿No te preocupa que America se halla enterado?

+Tranquilo, _mon amour_~+Susurró sensualmente el francés+ America ya es grandecito y debe de crecer.

+Pero no sé si debimos apagar el teléfono, seguro que Alfred no ha parado de llamar para que le expliquemos lo que ha pasado.

+_Mon chér! _Te preocupas demasiado. Seguro que está bien.

+Si tú lo dices…

+Claro que sí. Será mejor que durmamos ¿No crees?

+Si…

Lo que ninguno de los dos podía suponer era que a America en ese momento se la sudaba lo que ellos estaban haciendo. Lo que tampoco sabían era que habían hecho mal en apagar el teléfono. Y desde luego no podían ni imaginar lo que pasaría a continuación.

**Aquí está la continuación. Sé que este capítulo se ha centrado un poquito demasiado en America pero es que me hace falta para los siguientes capítulos.**

**¡Karime-chan! Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Por cierto me leíste el pensamiento con lo de Alfred interrumpiendo todo xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, para el siguiente va a haber un importante giro de acontecimientos. No digo más que sino termino contando el final ;) Hasta el siguiente capítulo. (No olviden las reviews)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Francis PVO:**

Cuando me desperté esperaba encontrar a mi lado a un británico cabezota y quejita que sin duda me haría la mañana imposible. Sin embargo me encontré con otra cosa. El que estaba en la cama conmigo era indudablemente el inglés, cabello rubio, ojos verdes, más cejas que cara…Pero con una notable diferencia, era algo más joven (Por no decir varios siglos). Llevaba su uniforme y su gorro de capitán pirata. Me quedé un buen rato pasmado intentando averiguar si era una broma. Por un momento se me ocurrió despertarle pero…¿Y si no era broma?¿Y si realmente estaba a mi lado el capitán Kirkland (conocido no precisamente por su bondad)? Pero no tuve que despertarlo. Tras unos minutos de silencio Arthur se despertó. Tras otros minutos de shock comenzó "la diversión"

+What the hell I'm doing in this strange bed?(¿Qué mierda hago en esta extraña cama?+Acto seguido levantó la vista hacia mi+ ¿Pero qué cojones? ¡Nos atacan!¡Nos atacan!

Definitivamente había ocurrido algo muy raro, muy muy muy muy raro.

+Anglaterre, mon chér, ¿Esto es uno broma?+Pregunté intentando calmarme.

+¿Cómo va a ser una broma, imbécil?+Vale, parece ser que esto es serio.

+Anglaterre, te va a sonar raro pero…+Tenía que decírselo de algún modo, así que mejor ser directo+Estamos en el siglo XXI, concretamente en el 20 de Marzo de 2012.

+…..+

+Arthur…+

+¡¿What the hell?

+Arthur, hablo en serio. No tengo ni idea de cómo has llegado desde Piratalandia, pero el caso es que estas aquí. Y punto.+ Le expliqué lo mejor que pude.

++ Murmuró haciéndose un ovillo y balanceándose adelante y atrás.

+¿Por qué te crees que voy vestido así?

+¡Pero si casi no vas vestido!

+Solo me falta abrocharme la camisa y estaré vestido

+P-pero si no l-llevas casi nada+ Tartamudeó completamente rojo. Me permití un minuto para pensar cuanto ha cambiado la moda desde entonces.

+El caso es que si no te fías mira por la ventana.+Solucioné rápidamente.

Me miró extrañado pero después se asomó a la ventana. Tras unos cuantos minutos de observación detallada volvió a mirarme con cara de ir a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

+¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?+ Pregunto con un hilillo de voz. De repente se me encendió una bombillita en la cabeza.

+Inglaterra, ¿Se te ocurre alguno de tus hechizos que sea capaz de cambiar a alguien por su yo del pasado? No tiene que ser exactamente eso, solo algo parecido.

+Podría ser un hechizo para rejuvenecer a otro, pero no sabría asegurarte.

+¿Por qué no?

+Porque no tengo mi libro de hechizos.

+¡Claro que lo tienes que tener!¡Esta es tu casa!

+¡¿Mi casa?+Me da que le va a costar siglos aceptarlo.

+Si, tu casa+ Respondí pacientemente. En parte porque me hace falta que esté de buenas, y en parte porque está muy pálido desde que se asomó por la ventana.+¿Se te ocurre algún lugar para guardarlo?

+No sabría…

DING-DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DING-DON

¡¿Pero quién cojones se le ocurre llamar a la puerta en semejante momento? Obviamente solo podía se America.

+¿Qué quieres?+Le espeté sin ni siquiera abrir del todo la puerta, de modo que no podía ver a Arthur.

+¿No es obvio?+Me espetó con su sonrisa de " 'cause I'm a hero!".+Vengo a deciros cuando es la sigiente reunión.

+Que te follen America.

+ Par tu informa…

+¡AMERICA!+Acto seguido se gritar eso Arthur se desmayó definitivamente. Tuve que soltar la puerta para sostenerle de modo que esta se abrió permitiendo a América ver a Arthur vestido de pirata.

+WTF?

+Es una historia muy larga+ Expliqué.

+¿Significa que me vas a invitar a pasar?

+No, significa que te vas a ir a tu casa y a dejar de molestar+ Le espeté cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Miré como Arthur, todavía inconsciente, se acurrucaba contra mí. Puede que después de todo no fuese a ser tan mal día.

**Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Siento haber tardado tanto pero no tuve tiempo para terminarlo. Espero que les haya gustado y que no les importe que el capítulo sea más bien cortito. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ese bastardo inglés,¡¿Cómo se atreve a quitarme el puesto de tsundere número 1?!¡Solo yo puedo ser tan bipolar!¡Nadie me quita el puesto! Al menos, no sin recibir serias represalias *Sonrisa malvada*

Cuando me encontré ese viejo libro de magia negra no me esperaba que lo fuese a utilizar. De hecho, solo lo guardé para lanzárselo a Antonio a la cabeza cuando me molestase. Pero luego llegó ese bastardo de las cejas a robarme el puesto, así que me dije "¿Por qué no usar sus armas contra él"

Me llevé una grata sorpresa al descubrir que estaba en latín (El idioma del viejo bastardo) que entendía (por desgracia) a la perfección. Lo de dibujar las estrellas y círculos no fue un problema, ya que siempre he dibujado muy bien *modestia mode:off* Así que el hechizo salió a la perfección. Más o menos.

Cuando terminé el hechizo salí corriendo a ver que tal le iba al bastardo de las cejas, sin hacer caso a las preguntas de Antonio. Cuando llegué estaba dándose el lote con el bastardo pervertido. Tardó toda la noche en hacer efecto pero ¡Ahí estaba! ¡Rejuvenecido! Lo que pasa es que no lo estaba tanto como me habría gustado. Pero me dí cuenta que era mejor un bastardo pirata violento que un adorable mini-bastardo. Fue muy divertido ver la cara del bastardo del vino cuando lo vio. Eso si, casi no me da tiempo a esconderme cuando se asomó a la ventana. Cuando ya me iba pude ver como Francia le cerraba la puerta en la cara al idiota de las hamburguesas. Pasé de ello hasta que se me ocurrió una maligna idea.

+Oi, América.+Lo llamé. Enseguida vino hacia mí con una sonrisa idiota en la cara.+¿Quieres enterarte de lo que hacen esos bastardos?

+Bueno… Sería interesante.

+Yo también lo pienso+ Dije esforzándome por sonar amable.+¿Nos colamos?

+No me parece mala idea+ Contestó con una sonrisa pícara.+Pero rápido, Japón me espera para almorzar.

+Si, Antonio también se preocupará si no vuelvo pronto+Me acababa de acordar de que llevaba más de doce horas fuera de casa. Si me retrasaba más tendría que explicarle a ese vaffanculo dónde he estado. Con una sonrisa maligna fuimos revisando una a una las ventanas de la casa hasta dar con los bastardos. Estaban en el dormitorio de nuevo. Inglaterra tirado en la cama inconsciente (me apuntó un punto para mí) mientras que el bastardo pervertido rebuscaba algo por todos lados. Cuando lo encontró me entraron ganas de matarlo a hostias ¡Tenía el libro! Ahora podría revertir el hechizo. Pero para ello todavía hacía falta que lograse despertar al inglés (dudo que logre saber que hacer con el hechizo) y que este lograra pronunciarlo correctamente. Enseguida dejó de importarme que Antonio me esperase para almorzar. Cogí al Mctonto y lo arrastré hasta la puerta. Acto seguido comencé a llamar a la puerta como un poseso hasta que escuché los pasos del francés que se acercaba para abrir. No tenía ni idea de que hacer para justificar mi presencia allí así que mi mente comenzó a funcionar a toda hostia intentando crear una excusa decente. Por suerte no hizo falta.

+¿Qué quieres ahora?

+Lo mismo que antes, de hecho Feliciano viene conmigo para asegurarse de que me escuchas.

+Ve, es cierto+ Improvisé imitando la voz de mi hermano. Francis suspiró.

+Es que estoy ocupado ahora mismo…

+Da igual tienes que hacernos caso o derribaremos la puerta+ Le espetó el Mc(notan)tonto.

+Vale, pasad. Pero no hagáis ruido, Inglaterra está dormido arriba.+Nos advirtió.

+No aremos ruido nii-chan+Aseguré.

+Bien, mon chér, ¿Queréis algo de beber?+ Nos ofreció amablemente.

+¡Pasta!

+ La pasta no se bebe, querido.

+Oh, entonces agua+ Dije imitando a la perfección la estupidez de mi hermano.

+¡Y un coca-cola para el héroe!+Gritó el gordo.

+¿Qué dijimos de gritar?

+Vale, pero quiero mi coca-cola.

+ Perfecto, siéntense mientras traigo las bebidas.+Dijo mientras iba a la cocina. Era mi oportunidad para coger el maldito libro. Pero Francis volvió antes de que pudiese hacer nada. Le explicamos la fecha del siguiente meeting alargándonos lo más posible. Pero no tuve otra oportunidad de conseguir mi objetivo. Justo cuando ya había calificado esto de estupidez y Francia nos iba a echar de la casa, apareció. De pie en las escaleras con cara de mareado y su uniforme pirata. Sonreí ante la oportunidad de hacérselo pagar, pero el teléfono del bastardo pervertido sonó

+¿Antonio?+Pausa mientras Antonio hablaba.+ No, Roma no está aquí. El que si que está es Feli…¿Cómo que Feliciano está contigo?

Ya está, tendría que huir. Me levanté de un salto y me apresuré a llegar a la puerta, si me iba ya podría convencer al bastardo de los tomates con cualquier tontería. Pero parecía que el inglés me iba a molestar incluso después de transformado.

+Oi, ¿A dónde crees que vas?+ Me espetó con mala cara. Le empujé intentando huir, pero me empujó contra la pared.+ Vaya, parece que el niñito quiere escaparse.

No me gustaba su sonrisa ni la forma en la que agarró uno de los cordones que sujetaban la cortinas de la ventana.

+Francis, dile a Antonio por ese aparato mágico tuyo que venga a por el crío. Se lo daremos envuelto para regalo.

**¡Por favor no me maten! Lo siento por quien no le haya gustado que sea Roma el que tenga la culpa, pero me gusta ver como se pelean por el puesto de Tsundere. En el caso de que tengan una sugerencia/tomatazo/la remota posibilidad de halago acepto lo que sea. Dejen sus reviews ;)**


	6. Chapter 7

**Karina-chan, si ya sé que es más o menos lo mismo, pero hacía falta para meter a Tony y que se supiera que hacen falta los pelos del hechicero (Roma) bueno, ahora el capítulo**

**Spain PVO:**

No sé que carajo hacía mi pequeño tomatito en casa de Francis, y lo de Arthur fue un susto de los buenos, pero la verdad es que caminando por unas calles tan bonitas se me pasó enseguida. A la gente le extrañaba que llevase a Roma a rastras, atado, y amordazado. Pero no preguntaban (gracias a Dios, no soy muy bueno mintiendo ^^")

Me dirigí a la casita que habíamos alquilado entre los cuatro aquí en Londres. A Ludwig y a Feliciano les hacía mucha ilusión venir, Ludwig por los museos y Feli por los parques. A mí no es que me gustase mucho esta ciudad, pero tenía muchos teatros, y era verdad que los museos eran muy grandes. Al pasar por Trafalgar Square hice una mueca recordando la batalla que perdí contra el almirante Nelson. Había que quitarse el sombrero frente a ese hombre, pero había recuerdos en Londres que eran menos agradables.

Una vez en la casa arrastré a Roma hasta su cuarto y lo dejé atado a la cama. Después me empecé a preguntar dónde estarían los otros. Deberían estar en el cuarto de alguno de ellos. Probé con la puerta de Alemania, y allí estaban los dos (los que seáis unos malpensados sabréis bien lo que hacían) por suerte no me oyeron, así que pude largarme disimuladamente. Hice la cena mientras que intentaba calmarme (cosa muy difícil) y fui con la comida al cuarto de Roma. Después de una dura negociación le quité la mordaza para que pudiera comer, pero le dejé las manos atadas a la cama (no quería llevarme un capón) Mientras le daba de comer empecé a pensar (si, yo pienso ¬.¬) y me acordé de Feli y Ludwig, inmediatamente después me pregunte como se sentiría hace eso con Roma (*¬*)

+Oi, bastard, que carajo haces.+ Me espetó el menor.

+Eh…esto…yo…me he distraído.

+No hace falta que lo jures.+Sonreí. Definitivamente tenía que ser la hostia hacerlo con él.

Aparté el plato y me coloqué sobre Roma. Antes de que pudiese quejarse ya le estaba besando. Había tenido razón, se sentía de puta madre.

+¡¿QUÉ HACES BASTARDO?!+Me espetó Lovino.

+Mira, Roma, no me pienso reprimir ni un segundo más, así que tú eliges: me dejas o te amordazo otra vez.

Volvió la cabeza, repentinamente sonrojada, y murmuró algo que no entendí.

+Lovino, ¿Qué has dicho?

+¡Hazlo de una puta vez, bastardo!+Me gritó completamente rojo.

+Tranquilo, Roma+le fui desatando despacio. Una vez le solté comencé a desnudarlo. Se le veía super-lindo ten sonrojado y jadeante, y eso hacía que fuese bastante difícil controlarme.

+Oi, bas…tardo e-eso n-no vaaale+ Gimió mientras le comenzaba a acariciar.+ Tú estás completamente vestido.

+¡Ala!¡Pos' es cierto!+Sonreí, quitándome la camisa.

Roma me sorprendió lanzándose encima de mí y besándome, tardé un rato en reaccionar y devolverle el beso. Comenzamos a acariciar zonas más sensibles y a excitarnos más y más. Finalmente le tumbé en la cama y comencé a prepararlo. Cuando metí el primer dedo Roma gimió, pero se acostumbró enseguida. Los otros dos no fueron tan fáciles, tuve que pasarme un buen rato moviéndolos en círculos y tijeras para que se acostumbrara. A todo esto yo no podía aguantar mucho más, estaba esforzándome al máximo para no metérsela hasta que no estuviera preparado. Pero llegó el momento en el que la bragueta del pantalón iba a reventar y yo no aguanté más. La saqué y la puse en la entrada de Roma. Miré arriba un momento para comprobar si Roma estaba nervioso, pero más bien parecía desear que lo hiciese ya. Y eso hice. Al principio fui despacio, asegurándome de que lo le dolía demasiado, parando cuando le hacía falta, y moviéndome despacio. Una vez comprobé que se había acostumbrado comencé a moverme más y más rápido haciendo que ambos gimiésemos al máximo de nuestras gargantas.

+To..ni.o, n-no pue…do maaas+Gimió el romano bastante dificultado.

+Yo tampoco aguantaré mucho.+Le confesé jadeante.

Nos besamos con fuerza y acto seguido nos vinimos con el nombre del otro en la boca. Nos llevamos un buen rato jadeando, cada vez más dormidos cuando Roma susurró:

+Tonio, tengo que contarte algo+Miré su cara, estaba roja por completo.

+¿Qué ocurre?

+Es sobre lo de Arthur…

**¡CHAN-CHAN! ¿Confesará Roma?¿Dejará Arthur dormir Francis(¬w¬)harán el conjuro?¿Se vengará Iggy? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo (o puede que sea entre dos capítulos) intentaré subir esta tarde el siguienten, espero que este capítulo te guste más (tiene el spamano que me pediste) ¡Pos' na' hasta el siguiente capítulo! (Dejen reviews o mando a Vash a que les pegue un tiro) ciao ^^**


	7. Chapter 8

**France PVO:**

Me tiré en el sofá ignorando completamente al "capitán" Kirkland atado y amordazado en la silla junto a mí. Esperaba poder dormir al menos un poco pero, obviamente, Kirkland tenía planes para mí.

Cuando se calló repentinamente, pensé que se había dormido. Pero al voltearme hacia él me esperaba una sorpresita.

+¡¿Pero qué?!+Exclamé.

Arthur tan solo me miró con ojitos de cachorro, mientras intentaba controlar su respiración jadeante. No pude evitar dirigir mi mirada nuevamente a su excitada entrepierna para comprobar que lo que vi era cierto. Tuve que esforzarme al máximo para no saltarle encima y comerle la boca.

+Arthur, ¿Estás bien?+Pregunté estúpidamente mientras le quitaba la mordaza. Él bajó la cabeza y masculló algo que no entendí+¿Qué has dicho?

+¡N-nada!+Gritó, pillado por sorpresa. Se le veía tan adorable.

+No te preocupes, mon petit corsaire anglais, Je te ferai sentir bien.(mi pequeño corsario inglés, yo te haré sentir bien.)

+What..?+No le di tiempo a terminar la frase, callándole con un beso.

En cuanto comencé a besarlo empezó a gemir deseoso por continuar. Yo tan solo sonreí, mientras deslizaba mi mano entre sus piernas. Lo bueno de que estuviese atado es que no podía cerrarlas, ni siquiera como acto reflejo. Deslicé mis dedos bajo el prieto pantalón de pirata que llevaba (obvio, era un pirata ¬.¬) una vez encontrada su erección comencé a acariciarla, primero con suavidad y después más y más rápido hasta que mi adorado británico no pudo más. Lamí su semen de mis dedos sensualmente. Eso sonrojó bastante al pirata.

+¡No hagas eso!

+¿Pour quoi?

+Se ve extraño

+¿Extraño?+Pregunté con una sonrisa maliciosa+¿O excitante?

Dí en el clavoEl menor se sonrojó bruscamente de una forma adorabilísima. Rocé "de casualidad" la virilidad del inglés, consiguiendo que este gimiese bastante alto.

+Creo que necesitas algo más que caricias superficiales.+ Sugerí deslizando mis dedo por el borde de su entrada.

+Ni se te ocurra…+Masculló con gesto en parte amenazador, en parte asustado, y en parte excitado desaté sus piernas y el resto de ataduras que lo mantenían pegado a la silla. Lo volví a amordazar y me lo cargué sobre el hombro como un saco de patatas. Una vez en el cuarto lo tiré en la cama bocabajo, Arthur intentó voltearse pero no se lo permití. Le bajé de un tirón los pantalones.

+Me parece que no te hace falta que te prepare ¿No crees?+Pregunté socarronamente. Arthur negó mientras intentaba hablar, pero lo había amordazado a conciencia.+Ya veo, entonces no es necesario.

Sonreí mientras se la metía entera de una sola estocada. Arthur se retorció incapaz de aguantar la sensación (no sé si dolor o placer) su respiración se estaba volviendo muy agitada y comencé a preocuparme de que se ahogara así que paré y le quité la mordaza.

+¿Estás bien, mon chér?

+¡¿Peor eres tonto o qué te pasa?!+Me que dé un poco pillado sinsabor que hacer+¡¿Cómo se te ocurre parar cuando iba a correrme?!

+Eh…esto…yo…+ No se me ocurría que decir.

+Anda, déjate de estupideces y continúa.

+Va-vale…Eh, un momento ¿Desde cuando me das órdenes tú a mí? Se supone que el que domina soy yo.

+¡Déjate de estupideces, frog, y hazlo de una puta vez!

+No

+Pero¿Qué?

+Pues eso: no+Dije con una sonrisa traviesa. Yo también me moría de ganas por continuar, pero quería jugar un poco antes.+No voy a continuar si no admites que soy yo el que manda aquí.

+¡Tú mandas!+Me sorprendió que lo admitiera tan rápido,pero yo quería seguir jugando así que…

+No lo puedes decir así.

+¿Ahora qué?

+Tienes que decir: "Oh Francis, todopoderoso dios del sexo, tú eres el que me domina en la cama como el León domina la selva"

+¡¿Qué?!

+Es broma querido.+ añadí al darme cuenta de que no iba a funcionar y de que necesitaba terminar ya.

Lo tumbé bocarriba abriéndole las piernas. Me coloqué entre ellas mientras acariciaba sensualmente a Arthur. Cuando ya no pude más empujé bruscamente mi miembro dentro del pirata. Comencé a penetrarlo una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido, cada vez con más urgencia, provocándonos gemidos a ambos. Finalmente ninguno de los dos pudo más y no vinimos gritando el nombre del otro.

Nos tiramos el uno al lado del otro intentando recuperar la respiración. Le solté las ataduras a Arthur y nos tumbamos, abrazados, esperando a que Morfeo nos llevase con él. Cuando ya iba a cerrar los ojos sonó el teléfono (putos teléfonos) Nuevamente era Antonio.

+¿Qué quieres To…?

+Ya sé quien es el hechicero.

**CHAN-CHAN Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.(Es básicamente FrUK, pero Francis y Pirate!Arthur tenían que tener su momentito "intimo") En el próximo capítulo se resuelve lo del hechizo, pero (si quieren) puede que haga otro más con la venganza de Arthur. Rewies plis, que necesito su opinión sobre el capítulo y el posible capítulo extra. Nos leemos en el siguiente cap ciao**~


	8. Chapter 9

**Alfred PVO:**

Nunca me habría esperado que fuese el crío que se parece a Veneciano el que encantó a Arthur. Supongo que es como cuando en las pelis los acontecimientos dan un giro inesperado. Me enteré de casualidad, por el hecho de que quería volver a ver a Arthur en plan pirata y fui a su casa al día siguiente con Kiku. Francis me abrió y nos dejó pasar a regañadientes. En el salón estaba el cejotas bebiendo té como si nada, aunque el hecho de que iba vestido como un pirata hacía que destacase más que yo en el cumpleaños de Tony. Lo más gracioso fue la cara que puso Japón, parecía haber visto un fantasma, aunque Francis no se le quedaba atrás. Tenía pinta de no haber dormido en oda la noche, con esas ojeras y bostezos.

+¿Una mala noche?+Pregunté.

+Para nada, mon petit.+Dijo con una sonrisa pervertida. Lo que no entiendo es por qué se puso rojo Arthur al escucharlo.

+Francis-sama…¿Podría saber qué a ocurrido?+Mi pequeño y adorable Kiku siempre tan formal.

+Mon petit Roma, en un ataque de celos digno de Arthur, embrujo a mon doux Loup para volverlo atrás en el tiempo. De modo qe no recuerda nada de lo que pasó desde el...

+Siglo XVI, no me acuerdo del día y el mes exacto…

+Ese siglo no me gustó nada.+Dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas.+Perdí muchos de mis barcos por culpa de tus corsarios.

+¡Toni! Menos mal que has llegado+Sonrió el Francés sin darse cuenta del desagrado de su amante.

+Si, y traigo a Roma.+Dijo empujando a un abochornado italiano.

+Oi, bastardo no me tires de la camisa.+Protestó él.

La mirada que le lanzó el español no dejaba lugar a refunfuños (daba miedito)Así que Roma bajó la mirada y no protestó más. Entonces fue cuando me fijé en Arthur. Realmente parecía estar esforzándose al máximo para no saltarle a la yugular. Ya no sabía que daba más miedo, la cara de Spain o la de England. Francis, dándose cuenta de la situación, fue de inmediato a por el libro.

+Alfred-san, esto…¿No le asustan un poco esos dos?

+Uno:¡Deja de tratarme de usted! Dos: ¡No te preocupes!¡The hero will save you all!

+Aquí está el libro+Anunció la Barbie.

Todos lo miramos con ansiedad mientras que Roma se escondía detrás de Tony(si, lo llamo como mi extraterrestre ¬-¬ Problem?)Inglaterra pegó un salto del sofá y agarró el libro con cara de emoción, y no era para menos: ¡Por fin iba a terminar esa (corta pero) intensa aventura! La verdad es que no me imagino que pasaría si mi yo del pasado apareciera en un mundo como este (seguramente pensaría que la mitad de las cosas eran brujería)

Iggi buscó la página con ansiedad (casi hiperventilando) mientras que los demás lo observábamos. Cuando encontró la página empezó a leerla una y otra vez, después hizo un círculo con estrellas y cosas de esas y puso una vela en medio. Acto seguido le arrancó un pelo a Roma y comenzó a leer.

+Spiritus cæli et terræ, Restitue, precor, ut omnis rerum in bonum tempus + Recitó mientras echaba el pelo de Roma al fuego. Después de eso cerró los ojos y esperó.

Todos esperábamos ver cómo la ropa de Arthur cambiaba, sin embargo, la ropa se quedó en su sitio. Lo único que pasó fue que Arthur bajó de estatura y su pelo se quedó más corto. Cuando abrió los ojos, Francis se acercó a él.

+Arthur, mon chér, est-ce que tu est bien?(¿Estás bien?)+ Recibió por respuesta un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago+Si, yo creo que ha vuelto+ Susurró con cara de dolor.

+¡Esto por aprovecharte de mí!+ Me pegó un zape+¡Esto por reírte!+Le pegóa a Antonio.

+¡Au!¿Y a mí por qué?

+No sé, me apetecía pegarte.

+¿Por qué nos pegas a nosotros en vez de a Roma?+ Pregunté, sobándome la cabeza. Kiku me dio un codazo señalándome a Roma (que temblaba cual pavo en acción de gracias) y en seguida me arrepentí.

+Roma…+Sonrió macabramente+Él ya tendrá su castigo…

+Solo le falta decir Kolkolkolkolkol para ser Iván+ Le susurré a Kiku. Este me dio otro codazo.

+Alfred-san, le agradecería que no me hiciera reír en situaciones tan complicadas.

+¡Bueno señores!¡Ya pueden irse!+Nos dejo Francia. A Roma no hubo que repetírselo, parecía querer poner la máxima distancia posible entre él y Arthur.

+Inocente…+ Susurró este sin quitar esa horrible sonrisa.

+Francis-san, está seguro que no necesita ayuda.

+Lo que vamos a hacer mon chér y yo es para dos, pero no te negaría un trío.+ Se llevó un doble zape por parte mía y de Arthur.

+¡Indecente!

+¡He is mine!

+Vale, vale, me doy por enterado.+ Dijo él desde el suelo.

+Vámonos Kiku.+Le ordené, no quería pasar ni un segundo más con ese pervertido.

Nos fuimos a mi casa a ver pelis de terror (aunque al final no vimos ninguna peli ¬w¬) Yo ya me había olvidado de la terrible venganza de Arthur, pero Kiku no (que lindo que es pensando en los demás ^-^)

+Alfred-san..

+¿Cómo es que ni después de follar me quitas el –san?

+…

+¿Qué decías?

+¿Crees que Arthur-san lastimará a Lovino-san?+ Pregunto con gestó de preocupación.

+Tranquilo+dije agarrándole por la cintura y apretándolo más a mi cuerpo+ Al viejo Arthy se le olvidará en seguida, o le torturará diciéndole que se va a vengar y no vengándose…

+¿Qué tiene eso de venganza?

+Pues mira, al esperar una venganza Lovino se pasará varios meses aterrorizado esperándola. Yo creo que esa tensión que pasas esperando es peor que otra cosa. Pero el caso es que no resultará herido.

+Menos mal, estaba preocupado por él+Suspiró aliviado.

+Otra cosa ¿Alguna idea de por qué lo hizo Romano?

+No lo sé, la verdad, pero conociéndole tendría que ser por algo importante para él ¿No crees?

+Si lo más probable.+ Admití.

Nos pasamos el resto de la noche hablando hasta caer rendidos, sin saber que la venganza de Arthur iba en serio.

**Arthur PVO:**

+Caeli et terrae causa sequenti medicinam corpore fervet ortus (Espíritus del cielo y la tierra haced que su cuerpo arda sin remedio hasta que el siguiente alba aparezca)+Susurré dentro de un círculo mágico. Ese Romano lo iba a pagar "Y de paso, le damos una alegría a España" pensé con una sonrisa pervertida.

+Arthur, la comida está lista.+ Me gritó Francis desde la cocina.

+¡Ya voy!+Sonreí. Mi venganza no hacía más que empezar.

**¡CHAN-CHAN!La venganza de Arthur será en la conti (y este hechizo no es más que el principio) ¿Le dejará Toni completar su venganza? Lo sabréis en el siguiente capítulo , de momento conformaos con esto. **

**Shinigami-chan: si, ya se que es casi todo lemon y que tardo en subir las contis pero estoy trabajando ya en mi siguiente historia (Angels VS Demons, otro de hetalia) y me lío a veces (solo a veces ¬-¬) pero eso, aquí está la conti y espero no tardar mucho con la siguiente.**

**Gente, dejen sus reviews para animarme/sugerencias/tomatazos que ¿Qué es un fic sin reviews? Nos leemos, ciao**


	9. Chapter 10

**Advertencia: Este capítulo es básicamente lemon, si no te interesa espera al siguiente(y último) capítulo con cariño: la autora.**

**Disclaimer: hetalia no me pertenece, por si alguien lo creyó.(si, pongo los Disclaimers y advertencias en el último capítulo, soy un genio)**

**Roma's PVO:**

Al salir de casa de Arthur estaba tan asustado que acepté sin resistirme a la invitación del bastardo de los tomates de quedarme en su casa. Era una tontería porque era muy poco probable que pudiese evitar la inminente venganza del cejas-escoba. Aún así estar con Antonio me hizo sentir un pelín mejor, como si realmente estuviera a salvo(que GRAN error), cosa que nunca le diría. La verdad es que tal vez si que llegara a decírselo, teniendo en cuenta como estaba de asustado-culpable-traumado porque Toni me dijo que vio a mi hermano con el macho-patatas…Digamos que no fue el mejor día de mi vida. De camino a casa compramos unos tomates y fuimos comiendolos por el camino.

+Oi, Lovino…

+¿Si...?+Pregunté algo nervioso(nunca me llama por mi nombre completo)

+Me preguntaba si…+Él también parecía nervioso.

+Ajá…+Le incité a continuar.

+¡Na-nada! Es solo que me preguntaba si…+Me miró completamente rojo+…¡Querrías quedarte a dormir! Si, eso. Ya sabes por lo de Arthur y su venganza ¿No crees?

+Bu-bueno vale, pero no es porque necesite tu ayuda o algo como eso+No sé por qué pero me sentía decepcionado, como si hubiese esperado que me preguntase algo importante pero no sé qué.

Cuando llegamos a la casa era bastante tarde así que nada más cenar nos fuimos a dormir. En una de las pocas cosas en la que me parezco a Feliciano es que necesito a alguien que duerma al lado mía, sino no podía dormir. Es por eso por lo que acabé durmiendo con Toño. No se como podía estar durmiendo tan tranquilamente con el idiota que prácticamente me violó la noche anterior, pero ¡Así es la vida! Con lo que no contaba era con que Arthur atacaría esa misma noche, y que lo haría usando la magia, y que sería un conjuro digno del bastardo pervertido (me pregunto si no le habría ayudado él a escogerlo) El caso es que ¡Inocente de mí! No se me había pasado por la cabeza pensar en esa posibilidad. Así que ¡Ahí estaba yo! Mordiendo la almohada (estaba soñando que comía tomates (*¬*)) Cuando el hechizo comenzó a hacer efecto. Me dí cuenta de que algo no iba bien enseguida. ¿Por qué se sentía tan caliente mi cuerpo?¿Por qué me quedaba tan ajustado el pantalón de repente?¿Por qué los tomates de mis sueños se cambiaron por cosas…pervertidas?(no voy a especificar(`^´)) Lo que si que me costó fue especificar que es lo que iba mal. Solo me dí cuenta cuando miré hacia abajo y vi el bulto que se había formado en mis pantalones. Lo rocé de forma casi inconsciente y mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que me corría. Y más aún al escuchar mi propio grito de placer. Jadeé sobre-excitado retorciendo de forma histérica el borde de mi camisa. ¿Qué me pasaba?¿Y por qué? En ese momento no se me ocurrió pensar en la venganza de Arthur, a diferencia de Antonio.

+Vaya ¿Esta es la venganza de Kirkland? Me esperaba algo más doloroso+Pensó en voz alta, haciendo que me sonrojara.

+¡¿CREES QUE NO DUELE?!¡PUES PONTE EN MI LUGAR!+Le espeté. Mi "pequeño" problema había pasado de molesto a doloroso, y no sabía cuanto iba a aguantar.

+Tranquilo, no pasa nada, el jefe se encargará+Susurró de forma muy excitante en mi oído.

+To…nio+Jadeé buscando sus manos para dirigirlas a mi entrepierna.

Por suerte para mí, tengo un jefe-hermano-bastardoquemeregalatomates la mar de comprensivo por lo tanto se "sacrificó" por mi ayudándome con mi "pequeño" problema (Va a ser verdad que pasa demasiado tiempo con el bastardo pervertido (¬-¬)) Pues eso no me voy a pasar todo el día relatándoos las ocho horas de sexo sin parar que tuve que aguantar (si ya sé que esta vez soy yo el culpable) hasta terminar definitivamente. Fue algo así:

+An…to…nio..ah..ah ..no..p-puedo..maaaás+Estaba agotado y mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor saliva y semen.

+Me lo vas a…de…cir a mí..ah..ah. Tú al menos no estás agotado sexualmente.+Me espetó. Hacía un buen rato que tenía que usar sus manos y boca para complacerme ya que su miembro no aguantaba más sexo.

+Ese..es..el..ah..ah..ah..pro..blema..ah..ah+Jadeé+Aún…no..he…¡Aaaaaaaaah!

Antonio me había apretado en una zona excesivamente excitante de mi miembro dejándome sin respiración. Acto seguido me corrí en su mano por última vez justo cuando salía el sol. Suspiré aliviado.

+Roma, ¿Estás bien?

+S-si, o eso creo.+Murmuré.

Antonio me ayudó a ducharme (no podía mantenerme en pie) y me hizo el desayuno. Mientras yo comía cogió la chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.

+¿A dónde vas?

+A darle una buena lección a ese imbécil de Inglaterra+Gritó ya fuera de la casa.

Sonreí. No sé porque pero me encantó que mi Antonio me defendiese. "¿He dicho mi Antonio? Será mejor que me eche una siesta" Pensé dirigiéndome a la habitación.

**Hola fujoshis y fangirls si, ya sé que dije que era todo lemon y apenas ha habido nada muy explicito, pero es que Lovino es muy tímido para esas cosas ;) bueno yo les dejo hasta el siguiente capítulo que, como ya dije será el último. ¿Conseguirá Antonio convencer a Arthur de que pare de torturar a su Lovi-Love? Si acepta ¿Qué le pedirá a cambio? Nos leemos ciao**


	10. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Hetalia axis Powers no me pertenece, sino sería una serie yaoi (*¬*)**

**Arthur PVO:**

Observé a Francis cocinar, se le veía tan perfecto cuando cocinaba. El pelo recogido en una prieta cola, las manos moverse rápidamente de un ingrediente a otro, su sonrisa despreocupada, y su voz cantando una alegre tonada francesa.

_Á la Claire Fontaine/ A la clara fuente_

_M'en allant prometer/ yéndome a pasear_

_J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle/ Encontré el agua tan bella_

_Que J'e m'y suis baigné/ Que me bañé._

Todo esto sin que nos peleásemos. Tocaron a la puerta y el francés se aparto de la comida un momento. En seguida lo detuve y me dirigí a la puerta. Al abrir me encontré con un puño en mi cara. El golpe me hizo caer de culo. Miré hacia arriba sobándome la cara.

+¿Cómo te atreves…?+ Empecé pero enseguida me quedé mudo. No había vuelto a ver esa mirada desde que dejé la piratería.

+¿Cómo te atreves TÚ?+ Susurró amenazante. Retrocedí arrastrándome.+ Vale que Lovino te hizo una jugarreta, pero nadie salió herido. Sin embargo, tú venganza le he dejado destrozado. ¿Te parece justo?

+N-no.+ Negué intentando alejarme, pero Antonio seguía avanzando hacia mí implacablemente.

+Pues yo haré justicia…+ Susurró crujiéndose los nudillos.

+¡Tú no le vas a tocar ni un pelo!+ Se interpuso Francia, amenazando al español con un cuchillo de cocina.

+Francis no te metas.

+¡Si me meto! Si tú defiendes a Lovino ¿Por qué no voy a defender a Arthur?+ Se notaba que estaba dispuesto a usar su cuchillo.

+Alto, alto, alto.¿Y si no nos peleamos y punto?+Propuse, ya que no quería que Francis saliese malparado.

+¿Y cómo vas a pagar por lo que has hecho?+ Me espetó Antonio.

Hubo un largo i tenso silencio en el que todos pensábamos como podría pagar por lo que había hecho. A Francia se le ocurrió una idea porque sonrió y se acercó a cuchichear algo con Antonio. Poco a poco el también fue sonriendo. Ambos me miraron de forma espeluznante haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriese la espalda.

+Se lo comentaré a Roma a ver que le parece a él, aunque creo que es lo suficientemente cruel como para que le guste. Ni una palabra a Iggi hasta que esté decidido ¿Vale?+ Le dijo España a Francis.

+ Por supuesto que no, mon chér. Mon amour Angalterre ne Saura rien (mi amor Inglaterra no sabrá nada)

+Nos vemos entonces en el próximo meeting.

+Ou revoir.+ Se despidió el Francés.

+¿Qué me vais a hacer?+Pregunté bastante asustado.

+¿No has oído? C'est un secret+Dijo con una sonrisa. Repentinamente empecé a preferir que Antonio me hubiera matado.

Lo que no sabía era que solamente iba a ser doloroso para mi orgullo.

**En el meeting**

+¿What the hell?+ Alfred escupió su refresco a la vez que se tiraba al suelo en pleno ataque de risa. Y no le culpo.

Puede que antes hubiese pensado que sería mejor estar muerto, pero ahora lo afirmaba. Francis reía por lo bajo a mi lado, Roma y España se estaban partiendo de la risa sin parar de señalarme y reírse. Definitivamente agradecería que Suiza me pegase un tiro en ese mismo momento.

+Solo se te podía ocurrir a ti Francis.+ Murmuré por lo bajo.

+Pero querido, te sienta genial.+ Dijo con la boca tapada para que no le diese un ataque de risa.

+¿Pero no se te podía ocurrir otra cosa?

+Pensé en enfermera y policía, pero eran más cortos que este así que dame las gracias.

+¡TE DARÍA LAS GRACIAS SI NO TUVIESE QUE IR VESTIDO DE SIRVIENTA FRANCESA DELANTE DEL RESTO DE PAÍSES!

Todos a mi alrededor estallaron en carcajadas. No me sirvió de nada mandarles a callar. Bueno, esto solo me puede pasar a mí. Pero por suerte la pesadilla acabó al cabo de tres meses. Si, TRES PUTOS MESES con mis fotos colgadas en todos los sitios Web más famosos, seguramente obre de Kiku y Alfred. Pero eso, la pesadilla terminó y eso es lo que cuenta.

**Efectivamente, la pesadilla ha terminado igual que este fic. La canción que canta Francia es "Á la Claire Fontaine" una canción infantil francesa que me hicieron aprenderme en el cole. Espero que les haya gustado y que me lo comenten con sus reviews ^^ nos leemos. Ciao.**


End file.
